


Lost Princess {Judar x Reader}

by rosexwitch



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Adventure, Aladdin is a little perv, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Judar is a brat, Judar is a little shit, Kou Empire, Kougyoku is that bitch, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Ren Hakuei - Freeform, Ren Hakuryuu - Freeform, Ren Kouen - Freeform, Ren Kougyoku - Freeform, Ren Kouha - Freeform, Ren Koumei - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Sinbad is too, Slow Build, judar - Freeform, magi, reader is a slave, reader is female, your mom is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwitch/pseuds/rosexwitch
Summary: Who would have thought that your previous master of nine years would so willingly give you up to the childish Magi of the Kou Empire? Certainly not you.The Serpantine Empire was a land of powerful warriors that could kill the strongest of beasts. Ruled by the powerful king and queen, the empire was as strong as it could ever be. Until it was attacked, and the nation crumbled.Your parent told you to run away, wanting to protect the most precious thing in the nation, the princess. But you were captured and put into slavery. But you are going to let them know, who you are. The Lost Empire's Princess. Princess (Y/n) of Serpantina, heir to the throne.





	1. {Chapter 1}

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1401
> 
> {21.05.2017}
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> {1}

Running. That's all you could do. Run. Mommy and Daddy said to run, so that's what you're gonna do, run, leading all the other children to the secret caves. Your mother told you to be strong and father told you to be brave. You really didn't know if you could be either of those options.

It was a normal day at first. You were in one of the gardens, practicing your swordsman skills. It was quite calm, peaceful until the cannons went off. The eyes of your teacher widened before he rushed you inside, where your mother and father proceeded to grab you and drag you off. You could remember their exact words.

_"Where are we going?" You asked, running as fast as your little legs could carry you trying to keep up with your running parents. You vaguely heard more cannons and screams in the distance and realization dawned upon you; you were at war! You began to shake and you had to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill._

_"What's going on?! What's going to happen?" You screamed. Finally, your parents stopped, and you realized you had finally reached your destination. Your mother crouched down and held your face in her hands. She wiped the tears that were spilling from your eyes and looked you square in the face._

_"My dear, sweet (Y/n). I want you to know, we will always love you. You are the light of my life. You will always be my most precious thing in the world to me." Your mother kissed your forehead before standing up, your father taking her place._

_"(Y/n), always remember you are not just a princess, you are our princess. As our princess we want you to be strong, loyal, kind and always remember to be brave. No matter how hard the challenge is, I know you are powerful enough to overcome it." Your father kissed your forehead as well before picking you up and placing you into the shaft, the doors shutting before you could make your escape. You kicked and screamed desperately trying to get out._

_"NO! Please don't leave me!" You tried to force the doors open, but it was no use, they were not going to budge._

_"We may not be able to help everyone, but as our daughter please help the children that can escape with you," Your mother began scales began to appear on her face, black now outlining her cheeks and forehead._

_"Remember (Y/n), we'll always love you. Go for us!" Your father followed after your mother, both of them leaving at a much faster speed then they originally came, black scales in some places. You began to silently cry as the shaft descended thinking to yourself 'I'm never going to see my parents again.'_

_"I LOVE YOU!" You fell to your knees, throat aching and nose beginning to become stuffy. The tears continue to pour out of your eyes before you felt a sudden jolt as the shaft hit the bottom, the doors opening to reveal more children. You took a quick look at all of them, noticing how they were all either around your age or younger. Gathering yourself, and getting to your feet, you remembered your parents' last words and gave a look of determination._

_"Let's go!" With that you all ran, praying that you would live through this horrendous event. The area was kept mainly a secret from the public in case of emergencies like this, so barely any of the children actually knew where you all were. You being part of the royal family, it was required for you to know, for if anything were to happen, you could help gather everyone to safety. After running for a while, you began to feel a sense of anxiousness, thinking that you would finally get out of this place._

Many of the kids were tired and even though you wanted to keep going, you decided to take a quick break knowing that it would be no use if they were exhausted. When you sat down to rest yourself, many children gathered near you to rest against or around you, and you simply allowed them. You glanced towards the opposite direction you had come and squinted, seeing a faint light in the distance. Slowly, that light began to grow larger and you smiled believing that it was your people coming to help you. However, that smile soon vanished when you realized that it was not, in fact, people you knew, and men began to surround you with sinister grins on their faces.

"Well, looks like we found a couple of children. How much do you think we could get for them" One of the other men rubbed his chin with a creepy grin on his face. He eyed all of you, giving you a brief once-over before responding.

"A bunch of Serpantine kids? Hell, they could sell for a fortune?" The men began to reach out and you could only watch as they tried to grab at your fellow children. They cried out and ran away, hiding behind you and using you as a shield. You glared at all the men and hissed at them, receiving a look of shock. When a man reached out towards you, you gripped his arm and faster than he could see, you twisted around and when you heard a crack and a scream you released him.

"I am not property," You kicked the man away from you, watching him stumble. Another person griped you from behind, but they let out a blood-curdling scream as you bit into their hand, a metallic taste filling your mouth. Shoving your heel into his foot and then his shin, you were released from his hold and back away from all of them. More people reached out for you, trying to hold you down long enough to be restrained. You put up one hell of the fight, injuring at least one-third of all the men before they took the special restraints around your wrists and ankles. As soon as you were powerless, they grabbed the rest of the children, putting the same restraints on them, dragging you all out of the caves.

You all were forced into separate wagons, splitting you apart from many of the children. You could hear their cries and wails and as the men told them to hush up. You desperately wanted to break out of these shackles, hurt all these men, and then escape with your people. You looked around at the children in your wagon, all looking utterly defeated. They looked at you, and you offered them a small smile, trying to make them feel better. Most of them just looked back down, while only a few offered a smile in return. You sighed before resting your head on your knees. _'Sorry mommy, sorry daddy.'_

The wagons began to move but you couldn't feel the motivation to lift your head. You didn't know how long it was, but you all eventually stopped and were led out into a large building. Forced into a back room, you were all lined up and one by one they led you through a system. When it was finally your turn they realized what they did. You were stripped of your clothing and then thrown onto a stage in front of a bunch of people. The female auctioneer pushed you around, showing you off to the audience. You could feel all the eyes on you as you were forced to turn and walk around.

At the end of it, you were sold for an extremely high price, and the auctioneer was of course pleased. You could hear the prices of the other kids being shouted out, and you had realized that you were, in fact, the highest. It didn't appear that anyone knew you were the princess, as no one addressed you like that, however, they did announce you to be strong, a fighter, and one who will grow up to be beautiful. You wished they didn't because the moment you were thrown at the feet of a couple with cold eyes, you remembered all the times your mother would comfort you when you were scared, or the times your father threatened to fight all the monsters that haunted you. That wouldn't happen now. Someone owned you, you were their property.

_'I have just basically lost my life.'_

 


	2. {Chapter 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine years have passed since the events in your Empire. What could possibly happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1915 
> 
> {21.05.2017} 
> 
> \------------------------ 
> 
> {2}

 

*9 Years Later*

"(Y/n), fetch me a bowl of fruit. You know how I like it." You bowed your head slightly before looking back up.

"Yes, Master." Then you walked towards the kitchen. This is how your life has been for the past nine years. Same master, same needs, same rules, same punishments. You had no understanding of which country or empire you were in as no one spoke about that stuff around you, being extra cautious with information. You were one of the personal slaves, and as far as you remember, you were basically a gift to the eleven-year-old boy for his birthday. It was his parents own twisted way of saying 'Happy Birthday,' by handing you over to him.

When you had come along, he already had two other personal slaves, a girl, and a boy. You and the other girl got along as she acted like the older sister you always wished you had. Her name was Isidra and she was about a year older than you, eighteen at the moment. She was very beautiful. Long red hair, sparkling blue-green eyes, and pale skin. She would often compliment you on your looks, your physique, your hair, everything. When you had first come along, she showed you everything, helped you get comfortable and even took care of you.

It was also quite easy to tell that your master took great pride in both of your looks, forcing you two to wear belly dancer outfits that exposed your midriffs. Although you were slightly happy that you would no longer have to wear the long, torn and dirty white dress, when you stepped outside for the first time and you felt all the eyes of the many noble men on you, you were beginning to wish for the dress. Specific outfits were given to you both, yours a plethora of red and oranges while Isidra's consisted of blues and greens. The outfits seemed quite common in the area you were in which was your only hint as to where you were. However, your master has you both wear chains around your ankles, separating you from the other people dressed the same.

There was also the personal male bodyguard Sayer. He was a large man who had quite the frightening look, but you were not so afraid of him as you are a warrior from the Serpantina Empire, trained to fight the largest of beasts. That is why your master keeps both of you by his side, two fighters to his disposal. Nobody dares mess with a man who has the strongest Serpantina warrior at his command. For you specifically, people weren't so suspicious, assuming that you were there to make your master look better, just another pretty slave like many of them. There were a few hints to what you were, but for people to truly know they would have to ask, and then their view of you would change now knowing you were from the Lost Empire.

You walked into the kitchen ready to fill a bowl with many different fruits, but the more you looked, the more you realized that you all had no more fruit. You let out a sigh before placing the empty bowl on the counter and entering the room where your master was last seated, waiting for your return. When you walked in, said man looked at you in confusion, taking notice of your empty hands.

"Where is my bowl of fruit (Y/n)?" he questioned annoyed.

"I'm sorry Master but we seem to be out of fruit. We should head to the market immediately for this is the time that most of the items will be freshest." You said, keeping your eyes on the ground. You found it ironic that you were now referring to people as 'Master,' having to hate it when you were called the title, begging to be called by your first name. You really couldn't understand why people thought that they had the right to be titled 'Master' when they don't deserve it. Your master sighed in annoyance and got up from his seated position.

"Fine. I guess we'll go. ISIDRA, SAYER, COME WE ARE GOING OUT!" he shouted. Not even three seconds later, both came running into the room.

"Yes, Master." Both said bowing their heads down a little. You all walked behind him out of the door. Walking through the busy streets, you could see many other slaves carrying large baskets for their owners. You all stopped at a booth with many fruits and your master pointed to things he wanted as you placed them in the large basket. After he was done, you set the large basket on top of your head and followed him away from the booth. You watched as he looked around for something interesting, something to make you all work.

"Master, your meeting with a member of the Kou Empire is approaching," Isidra said as you all began walking faster. Your eyes widened at her words, and as soon as they did a scowl made its way across your face and you silently growled to yourself. Even though you weren't completely certain, you greatly believed that it was the Kou Empire which attacked your homeland. This is based on rumors and knowledge of Kou that you had heard, but it was a gut feeling you had. Now, if this had been like any other battle, your people would have definitely won with your strong military and the vast amount of resources, however, it was a surprise attack and all was turned to rubble. You've heard of people going to check out the old city, and you hear that all of it is destroyed, all except the castle.

You knew the castle still remained because of the magic placed over it, protecting it from all outside figures and attacks. Only those of royal blood were allowed to enter and as the last member of the royal family, you are the only one able to open the doors. People don't seem to understand that though, because millions travel to Serpantine to test their luck and as predicted, they had none. Some even bring their slaves to see if they have any chances of getting in, none. You greatly wished that you could go back to your homeland just to open the doors in front of everyone, just to let them know who you really were.

"Ahh yes, with their magi, Judar." You blinked. _'A magi? Coming here? That doesn't seem right.'_ You knew your master was a man of high ranking, but you didn't see the purpose in Kou for sending their magi. _'What are they doing? I guess it's some sort of deal or trade.'_ You figured that your master would be helping the Kou Empire with something, what it was you didn't know. As he began to walk back towards the house, you all quickly followed behind with your eyes on the ground.

As soon as you returned to the house, you all quickly picked up on your personal chores. You began doing what you would normally do during the hour when you heard your name from one of the conference rooms.

"(Y/n) come here." You made your way there and entered. On his desk, he had many documents laid out, some with his signature neatly signed on the bottom. You bowed when you entered and then waited for him to reply to you.

"Yes, Master?" You asked. He continued writing down things that you found zero interest in.

"Well as you know, the High Priest of the Kou Empire is coming later. But you may also know the Kou Empire is known for being sneaky and dangerous. I want you to be by my side when Judar comes. That way, if he tries something you'll be here." He said taking a quick glance up at you.

You gulped. You knew how your master viewed you, and that he didn't see you as an ordinary slave, however, you were beginning to think he was giving you more credit than what was due. _'There is no possible way he thinks that I can take on an actual Magi. I'm only a warrior from a lost city. This man thinks too highly of me.'_

"Um Master, I don't intend to be rude but I can't fight a Magi. People like that are way too powerful, even for me." You said in a somewhat timid manner. Even though you knew how he viewed you, if you crossed the line you would be punished, and you definitely did not want that. Almost as soon as the words came out your mouth, said man turned to you with a sharp look on his face, a cold gleam in his eyes.

"I know you will be here to make sure nothing happens to me while he is here." He said a sudden coldness added to his voice. You swallowed your spit and all you could do was nod your head.

"Yes Master, of course," You said with my head down, not wishing to aggravate him any more than he already was.

"Good." He seemed to go back to his normal mood and you mentally sighed in appreciation. You would never understand the man's mood swings and how his personality could shift with a snap. You were just glad that he wasn't that upset anymore, however, he would most likely later take out his fury on one of us slaves. All you could do was continue to stand next to his seat, looking at your feet.

"May I ask when the High Priest of the Kou Empire is going to arrive?" You looked at your master for a split second before you changed your focus, eyes darted around the room.

"In the next few minutes." Was his rushed answer. You looked at him with wide eyes before turning your head towards the papers on the table, scanning over them briefly. Trading, deals, all the papers were related to that or something along the lines. Suddenly, Isidra rushed into the room and put her head into a quick bow.

"Master, the High Priest of the Kou Empire is here." Your master quickly stood up and gave you a stern look.

"Thank you Isidra. You may go back to doing your chores." Isidra gave a quick nod before leaving the room, probably afraid of this High Priest. Once you thought about it, you realized that you have never seen him before, whether it be in person or paintings. _'But do I really want to see him? His countr_ y _destroyed mine.'_

"Come now (Y/n). We shouldn't keep our guest waiting." Master started to walk to the door and you followed closely behind, beginning to grow nervous with the idea of seeing this person. _'What if they are cruel?'_ You shuddered at the thought of a cruel priest. You didn't really know what to expect though because it was the Kou Empire you were talking about.

Your master stopped in front of the large front doors and gave you a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Do not embarrass me (Y/n)." You gave a quick nod before standing to the side of him, still somewhat behind him though. When he opened the doors you could begin to feel the sweat starting to form on the nape of your neck. What you were expecting to see was expecting a cruel and dangerous man, what you definitely didn't expect was a teenager.


	3. {Chapter 3}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a great time to meet the Magi of the Kou Empire. However, he has some very high demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3006 
> 
> {23.06.2017} 
> 
> \------------------ 
> 
> {3}

The first thing that was off about this Magi was the aura he gave off. It was dark, deadly, and it made you want to curl in on yourself. Never in your life had you felt so helpless! So weak! It was as if this man could literally flick his finger, and you would drop onto the floor at his feet. You could feel yourself begin to shake, and it felt like the air was closing in around you like you were suffocating. _'How can one make me feel this way by just their presence?'_ You were just about to let out a choked cry before your eyes quickly scanned over him on their own. It was then that you regained yourself, remembering why you were at your master's side, what he told you before, how highly he thought of you. You were a Serpantine, a fierce warrior, a species stronger and more powerful than a normal human. Yes, this man was a Magi and radiated extreme power, but you were a force to be reconned with.

When you saw your master bow his head, you quickly mimicked his actions, bowing towards Kou's Magi. This did shock you some, having never seen your master bow his head towards anyone, especially not some child. Only when he lifted his head did you lift yours, letting your eyes trail over the Magi once again. He was taller than you, you could tell that quite easily, and he had a lean yet muscular physique. He even chose to show it off by wearing baggy pants and a top that exposed his midriff. Behind him, you saw a long black braid that reached his ankles and you were left awestruck. In reality, this Magi was... just pretty. And that only made you feel more uncomfortable.

"Welcome, Judar. Come in. Do you have any requests?" Your master quickly moved to the side to let Judar in. Even though his face was calm, his words and actions were rushed, letting you know that he too was uneasy. _'Glad to know I'm not the only one who is uneasy because of this Judar.'_ You weren't sure if you were more or less reassured knowing that he was scared of the Magi as well, but this made you extra cautious as you stood beside your master. You looked Judar down again and started calculating in your head his strength. He was quite muscular, so your first thought would be that he was strong, but you could tell by the lazy way he carried himself that he obviously had no care in the world about being here. You concluded that he was of average strength, but you knew that his physical strength would be the least of your worries.

"Let's just get this over with. I have places to be, things to destroy." The carefree way he spoke also let you know that he couldn't care less about being here. You master hastily moved out of the way to let him enter, obviously trying hard to stay out of his way. As soon as Judar entered, he began inspecting every object in the room, his eyes lingering longer on some than others. You saw him glance at a portrait on the wall, one of your master and his parents, hung neatly near a large clock. Judar had almost inspected everything in the room, leaving only one remaining.

You were too busy watching the Magi to notice that he had stopped looking around the room and was staring straight at you. When your gaze came back up to his face, you both locked eyes and you felt all the color drain from your face. All you could do was stare at those bright red orbs that looked as though they held the depts of Hell. You were starting to believe that this Magi had crawled his way out of those very depts. Your master could only watch helplessly as your (e/c) orbs stared into those pools of blood, looking about ready to devour you. Slowly, you started to feel the air leave your lungs before you felt as if you couldn't breathe, as if you would collapse. You quickly looked down, ending the seemingly endless staring contest. You glanced up at your master, a silent plea to get moving. You missed the smirk that crossed the dark Magi's face.

"Please follow me Judar and we can discuss this payment." Your master began to walk, patiently waiting for Judar to walk alongside him. The two males walked in front, and you stayed a little behind them, trying to keep as much distance between you and the Magi as possible. To anyone who didn't know of the situation, you looked exactly like a helpless little girl considering the fact that both males were considerably bigger than you. Plus the way you looked as if you were about to empty your lunch in the middle of the hallway.

You continued to follow your master to where he was heading, head still lowered towards the floor. You passed a few rooms with open doors, and you could see other slaves hurriedly working inside, obviously trying their best to make everything look perfect. You could occasionally feel those ruby eyes boring into you, but whenever you did, you shut your eyes tightly for a second and squeezed the side of your thigh. When you no longer felt the piercing stares, you would raise your head and watch as the two continued to walk forward, the Magi looking at you out of the corner of his eye. Finally, your master led you all into the office like room where he held all important meetings. You felt relieved to once again be in a larger space.

"Please, have a seat." Your master took a seat in his usual chair, and much to his surprise and horror, Judar decided to sit right across from him, staring at him so hard that you visibly saw him swallow the lump in his throat. It was easy to tell that Judar did this as an intimidation tactic by the way he grinned at your master's rigged behavior. You stood in your usual spot, behind your master's seat and slightly to the side. The papers that previously covered your master's desk were now gone, only leaving a few documents that seemed to have to do with the transaction about to occur. _'Probably another slave was ordered to take care of it.'_

"Let's just get this over with. You owe us money, goods, something. And I'm lucky enough to decide what we get." Judar said with a mischievous look across his face. You watched as his eyes searched around the room, lingering over items that looked to be expensive or valuable. He inspected everything from afar before once again his eyes landed on you. Glancing over your master's shoulder, you were reading the documents placed across his desk before you felt that harsh stare once again.

"Are all your slaves dressed as revealing?"

Your body quickly went stiff with his comment, and you were sure that he could see the visible change in your posture. It was obvious that neither you or your master were prepared for the question based upon your sudden tenseness and his slightly ajar mouth. Your presence was often overlooked in these types of things, simply there as an intimidation method and eye candy. Those who did pay attention to you never brought you into the conversation, simply choosing to enjoy the sight before them. However, you should've known not to think this altercation would go like any previous ones. You dared yourself to look back at him, try to appear less submissive. Terrible idea, really. As soon as you looked into his face, you saw the grin that was spread across it, and you didn't want to know what was going through his head. You lowered your head quickly and tried to shrink in on yourself, attempting to seem as small as possible.

"Ah yes, she's a pretty one isn't she!" Your master said, a little too enthusiastically for your liking. You cringed at his words and slightly moved behind him more, but it was of no use.

"We can't have that beauty go to waste. Not to mention she is from the Lost Empire, the Serpantina Empire. She is one of the strongest warriors from there apparently. Do you remember that one Judar?" You could see Judar's face scrunch up in concentration before a grin overtook his features and a mischievous glint found its way into his eyes. You certainly did not want to know what he was thinking.

"Yeah, that old city that the Kou destroyed. I've seen a few slaves from there already. I heard it was full of a bunch of fighters who could kill the strongest of beasts. If that's true, how'd they get defeated so badly?" With those few words, your hatred towards this dark haired Magi had already begun to form. Your fists clenched tightly and you could feel the sharp nails dig into your palms and this was one of those moments you were very grateful for your Serpantine skin or else your blood would have dripped onto the floor.

The thoughts quickly started making their way into your brain before you could stop them. _'You're country only won because they fight without honor. The Kou Empire is still weaker than our Empire ever was. You're extremely lucky we had no warning or else your people would be collecting our crops.'_ However, you knew you could not say these things aloud, so you simply bit your tongue and stood still. Your breaths were coming out harsh and ragged, so you began taking in deep breaths, trying to control yourself. You were greatly wishing that you could charge at this boy and tear him to shreds, but you were smart enough to know that such wouldn't be the brightest idea. As if sensing your malicious thoughts, Judar's head quickly whipped towards your form and his eyes narrowed.

"You," You looked up to face him once again and you saw the cruel look in his eyes. He pointed a finger at you and made a come hither motion.

"Come here."

You stood still in your place, obviously unsure of what to do. In reality, this man was not your master meaning normally you would not have to do anything he said. But he was a Magi and seemed to be someone that your master was trying extremely hard to impress. You looked down at your master and he only nodded his head at you, a clear indication to listen to the dark Magi. Slowly, you began walking towards Judar, each step slower than the last, almost as if you were approaching inevitable death. Your heart screamed at you to stop walking and run out of the room, to go hide in your chambers until he left. However, you knew that not only would that result in your master being furious, but most likely Judar as well. So you swallowed the lump in your throat and continued to move towards him. After what felt like the longest walk in your life, you finally stood in front of him, head directed towards the ground.

Judar grabbed your chin with his forefinger and thumb, forcing you to look up at him. The look we had on his face was that of a mix between concentration and annoyance. You could tell the concentration was from inspecting you, but you had no idea where the annoyance came from. _'He's looking at me like I'm some sort of puzzle or riddle.'_ He moved your head around, to the side, everywhere, getting so close to where you felt extremely uncomfortable. He rose an eyebrow as he continued to inspect you and that's when you realized what he was thinking. _'He sees that something's off! How did he know? Get him off, let me go!'_

He finally released his hold on your chin and you took a few steps back before regaining your balance. You quickly walked back to your spot near your master, trying to calm your quick and small breaths. Only this time, it was the dread and fear you felt, not the anger at the Magi. What scared you, even more, was the fact that no one could scare you like this boy does, just by his presence alone.

"Before we get into the big discussion, would you like anything Judar?" The question somewhat slightly put you at ease, because you knew that if he did want something (you hoped he would), that you would be sent to go get it. Then, you would finally be able to get away from Judar, and maybe calm yourself down.

"Just get me some peaches, I already know what I want." Said the Magi with a smug look on his face. Once again, he turned his attention towards you, and you helplessly shivered to feel his gaze on you.

Your master gave you a nod which was all you needed to quickly rush out of the room. You walked down the long hallway and eventually found yourself in the kitchen. Once in there you took deep breaths as you started gathering some peaches, placing about five into a small basket. After you finished gathering the food, you leaned back against the counter with the basket clutched to your chest, preparing yourself mentally to leave. Down the hall, you could faintly hear the discussion take place, along with a loud chuckle from Judar. You were tempted to use your Serpantine hearing to know what they were saying, but you decided that you truly didn't want to know. You had to push down the anxiety you felt when you started walking towards the meeting room once again. The closer you got, the easier it was to start making out the different words.

"And you're sure this is what you want?" You could hear your master's voice and by his tone, you could tell that he was quite distressed.

"I know what I want and I want her." That time it was Judar speaking, and at the word 'her', your mouth went dry. Without your knowledge, you slowed your walking, slowly approaching the door to the room. You tried shaking your head to rid your mind of the crazy thoughts. _'No, I'm overreacting. I must have heard wrong, there was no her. Master wouldn't.'_ Your works went to waste, and you did not feel the slightest bit reassured. Deep down, you knew what the trade was, you knew what he gave away, you just didn't wish to think about it.

_'No, calm yourself, everything will be fine.'_ You walked into the room with the basket of peaches only to see the two men shaking hands. Watching the two almost made your heart drop, and finally, you swallowed and spoke in a somewhat shaken voice.

"Master I've brought the peaches that the High Priest has requested." Instead of replying, your master only glanced at you with a pitiful and sorrowful look. Whatever had just happened, you could tell that he did not like it.

"(Y/n)," He started out the sentence slow, almost as if he would physically hurt you with his next words.

"I am no longer your master." You felt your heart stop. You shook your head, trying to get the words out of your head.

"I don't understand. Who is my master then?" Suddenly, you felt someone's breath on the back of your neck as an arm wrapped itself around your waist. Your whole body froze, blood running cold, and breathing stopped.

"Hello, little slave." You immediately recognized the voice, and you felt as if you could collapse in that very moment.

"You now belong to Judar. At this moment anything that happens to you is at the demand of him. I no longer have any control over your actions." Those were the dreaded words you didn't wish to hear. _'He sold me! He sold me to Judar! I can't believe it. After having me for nine years, nine years of me doing hard work for him, he sold me to a man I've only heard of today.'_ You desperately wanted to cry, to fall on the floor and sob but you knew you couldn't. Judar's arm around your waist was restricting you of making any movement that would result with you getting away from him. Plus, you knew you couldn't display such an act of weakness right now, not in front of Judar at least.

"Well, we're off now. Thanks for the new toy. I always enjoy them." Judar said way too happy for you to feel comfortable with him. Though you knew the feeling of comfort was going to be long gone. Judar practically dragged you towards the front door, and upon arriving there Isidra opened it for you two. She could only watch as the Magi dragged you away, a look of sorrow etched across her face. You tried reaching out for her and she did the same, but Judar quickly pulled you away from her. The scene reminded you of your childhood, reaching for your parents before they left for battle. Judar dragged you across the front yard, only to stop in front of... a flying carpet?

You didn't have time to question it because the Magi quickly threw you onto it before hopping on himself. You couldn't even glance back at Isidra one last time because the carpet had already sped into the air, leaving a hundred feet between you and the ground. You could only stare at the same area in shock. _'They're gone. They're actually gone for good.'_

"Well (Y/n), it looks like you're with me now. You will refer to me as Master Judar, understand?" But you were barely paying any attention to him. All you could do was stare at your hands in shock, remembering the events that had just happened. And before you knew it, something that hadn't happened in many years did.

A tear rolled down your cheek, landing onto your hand.


	4. {Chapter 4}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Judar really expect you to take a liking to him so quickly. Idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2955 
> 
> {08.07.2017} 
> 
> \-------------------- 
> 
> {4}

"Hello? (Y/n)? Are you even listening to me? Do I already need to punish you?" You couldn't even comprehend the words that the dark Magi spoke, too awestruck to fully understand. You stayed at the edge of the carpet, staring blankly at the ground that laid a hundred feet below you. You could only watch as the scenery passed, not knowing where this thing was heading. You had almost completely forgotten about Judar until you heard him release an obnoxious sigh. You snapped your head towards him at lightning speed and looked at the irritated look he was giving. The way he looked at you only worsened your foul mood and you glared back at him.

"What do you want?" It was if you had completely forgotten the situation you were in, completely forgotten who this man before you was. Your tone had caught him off guard and Judar returned the fierce glare you gave him. You watched as he reached into a part of his top and quickly pulled out a short wand with a red gem on the end. He made a hand gesture and before you knew it, there was something sharp pointed at you. With wide eyes, you glanced at the object and realized that it was a very large icicle pointed directly at your heart. _'Instant kill!'_

"I'd watch your tone with me brat. Now I don't like repeating myself but I'll say it one last time. You will refer to me as Master Judar." The glare remained on your face as he spoke. After he was done, a snarl accompanied the glare and never had you ever looked so irritated. Any normal person would have been terrified for their life if they saw you making such expression towards them. However, this was no ordinary person, and you knew this. You rolled your eyes at the Magi and tilted your head sarcastically.

"Whatever, Master Judar." You made sure to say the last part mockingly, letting him know that you couldn't care less about what he had to say. Judar could hear the sarcasm in your voice and scowled at you. You had no idea why, but the face he made slightly made you feel pitiful, stupid for trying to make yourself appear stronger. Obviously not pitiful enough because instead of backing down which was probably the smart decision, you scoffed at the Magi.

"Watch it girly, you're already walking on thin ice." You were about to make another disrespectful gesture before your eyes caught his. When you saw those things staring into you, a deadly look in them, one that showed he was ready to kill, you felt the hairs on the back of your neck raise. With a slight shiver, you slowly lowered your head, feeling like an idiot for trying to go against him. He obviously had the upper hand for you both were a hundred feet in the air, and he already had a weapon pointed at you. He could probably kill you before you could make a move, and even if you were able to outpower him, whose to say that this thing in the air won't fall as soon as you do. You knew what the best option was in this situation.

"Understood Master Judar." You mumbled it so quietly that you weren't sure if he even heard. You looked down at your clenched fists in your lap and felt humiliated. Then you saw steam rising and you watched as the ice shard evaporated until there was nothing left.

"Good! Now give me my peaches." You looked up in disbelief at his sudden change in attitude. Just a second ago he was prepared to end your life, a murderous look on his face. Now he held the exact same expression that a greedy child would wear. You looked down at the bowl in your lap and slowly picked it up. You stretched your arms out in an attempt to kindly hand him the bowl, but he quickly snatched it from you like the greedy child he was. He quickly began devouring his food, looking as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Judar ate his peached and decided to examine your surroundings. You were now going over what seemed to be a small town, but it was quite hard to tell from so high in the air. You squinted at the terrain, trying to gain some knowledge of any famous or well-known landmarks but it was all flat land. You leaned away from the edge and let out a small sigh, obviously tired with everything that was happening. That's when you saw movement out of the corner of your eyes and you quickly turned to face the Magi. Almost immediately, you acted on instinct and caught the item coming towards you. You opened your hand only to look down at the object, which was a peach seed. You looked back up and rose an eyebrow at Judar, only to see the grin across his face.

"That dude didn't lie. Your reflexes are good." It wasn't necessarily a compliment but it made you feel proud nonetheless. The smug feeling that began forming in your chest caused you to sit up straighter and better the quality of your posture. You could feel a grin making its way onto your face, but decided to push it away with a stoic expression. _'Best to conceal my pride for now.'_ Judar was dumb, he wasn't stupid. He could easily tell that you felt satisfaction at the comment he made. It was also quite obvious in your voice.

"Of course he didn't lie. I'm from an empire of the strongest warriors. It's in all of our blood." You raised your chin and crossed your arms, trying to show him that you were aware of your strength and power. _'So much for not being smug.'_ You gave Judar a once-over, almost as if you were sizing him up, challenging him to come at you. He took notice of this and rolled his eyes at you, scoffing as well.

"Don't get smart with me brat. I don't care how strong everyone from your deceased empire is. It's still destroyed. Which makes it easier to succeed in the plan I have for the Kou Empire." You looked at him and slightly narrowed your eyes, tilting your head to the side just a little. When a grin overtook the Magi's features you raised an eyebrow at him at slightly leaned away from him. You had no idea what he could possibly want with your empire, but you knew for a fact that it would not be good.

"Your empire had some of the most powerful weapons right?" He asked. You skeptically nodded your head, unsure to where this conversation was heading. A feeling started to rise within you, and it did not settle well. Sure your empire had very deadly weapons but they hardly used them, the strength instead came from the people themselves. They didn't need weapons with how powerful they were.

"Well if the Kou Empire could just get those weapons than we'd be even stronger than we are now. Oh, I can just imagine it!" Your eyes widened at his words and you quickly scooted away from his. You should've known that was what he wanted, you couldn't believe you didn't see it sooner. He was using you to get your military power.

"So tell me girly, where are those weapons."

He leaned in closer towards you and you had to stop your natural instinct of socking him across the head. You wanted to say something, to yell at him for even suggesting such things, but you couldn't. Your mouth continued to open and close, but no sound came out. Then that feeling of helplessness came once again, and your breathing was started to become heavy and labored. You didn't know what it was about this Magi, but it was if he could steal the air from right out of your lungs. The large grin on his face did nothing to help you, and you once again, you felt like you were going to suffocate. When he moved even closer to you was when you realized that you had to calm down or else he'd get exactly what he wanted. So, you slowly took deep breaths and let your lungs take in the air they needed. You looked up at Judar and took a deep breath.

"Th-there's no way to get them. They're somewhere in the palace but you must be of royal blood to enter." You slightly cringed at yourself for stuttering on the first word, but you spoke as confidently as you could at the moment. When your eyes met Judar's though, you could tell that he didn't believe you. Not at all. He probably hadn't heard of all the facts about Serpantine as many other slave owners had. They liked to learn about the place you all came from in case they could learn of any possible riches or weaknesses you all had.

"Then all we need is one of those stupid royal folks. Where are they?" You weren't sure what pissed you off more, the question itself or the way he said it, bored and tired. The topic was already sensitive enough for you without his disrespectful tone, but now he only made it much worse. However, you knew it would be a stupid idea to show that his question got to you that much, it would definitely raise more suspicion. So instead, you simply glared at the Magi, a small frown on your lips.

"Don't be foolish. Everyone knows that King (F/n) and Queen (M/n) died during the war." Your voice was more strained and darker than previously. _'Hows he stupid enough to ask about the royal family? Everyone knows they died.'_ Judar could hear the hint of agitation in your voice and he slightly rose an eyebrow after detecting it, but ultimately decided to brush it off. He crossed his arms and looked off into the distance, probably trying to think of a new plan now knowing that his original one is flawed. He gripped his chin in between his fingers and scrunched his face in concentration. You were starting to believe that this conversation would be over because he couldn't think of anything else and that slightly relieved you.

"Didn't they have a daughter or something? Wasn't there a princess?"

You were relieved too quickly. As soon as he said that your entire body froze and you felt your blood run cold. It was if what was left of your positive mood had completely disappeared and your mind plummeted into darkness. Your hands clenched into fists and you were once again grateful for your Serpantine skin that wouldn't allow your nails to cut your skin. Judar looked down at your clenched fists and slightly narrowed his, suspicious of how upset you were getting. He wasn't the brightest, but the way you were acting as if you had personal connections to the royal family, specifically the princess herself. When you finally looked back up at him, your eyes were dark, pupils narrowed into slits.

"She's most likely dead. Nobody has seen her since the attack." The new look on your face slightly startled the Magi, but what shocked him more was how you were so quick to assume the princess was dead. It sounded slightly fishy if you were to ask him, how quickly you were to say she was dead. You hadn't even mentioned that there was a possibility that she was alive, considering how you and a bunch of other Serpantines were alive, who's to say that she isn't one of them. You felt the dark Magi narrow his eyes at you and you quickly blinked, your eyes going back to normal. You could tell by the way he was looking at you that he didn't believe your answer, or he thought you weren't telling him everything.

"You're not lying to your master are you?" You hadn't heard him sound so threatening, you almost wanted to cower away in fear. You weren't sure if you would be able to play this ignorant act for much longer, it was already hard enough to lie to him, but to continue to lie. Especially when he gave you that look, you felt that you would cave soon. _'Well, I can't just tell him now that I've been lying. He'll probably kill me.'_ So simply straightened your lips and relaxed your muscles. You forced yourself to look him in the eyes, probably trying to convince yourself more than him that you weren't scared of him.

"No Master Judar, I'm not lying." The two of you continued to stare at one another, the glare lessening on the Magi's face, but remaining there nonetheless. You each held the other's gaze, no one daring to back down and seem inferior. It felt as if time was going ten times slower whenever you held gazes with him, but you couldn't exactly explain why. Slowly, the Magi started to lean in towards you, getting closer by the second. Your eyes stayed trained on the same spot, staring him dead on. Until he was suddenly right beside your ear, his breath causing a shiver to go through your body.

"I still feel like you're lying." You gulped, but luckily for you, Judar was too close to see, and you were too quiet to hear. Judar leaned back away from you, arms crossed and his head tilted. It almost looked as if he was challenging you. Challenging you to say something else that he wouldn't find believable. You were unsure of what you wanted to do, you couldn't lie too recklessly, he would be able to tell, but you also couldn't sit there and stay quiet, you had to defend yourself. You tried to think of a quick excuse but you were struggling quite a bit.

"I said she's most likely dead but there is still a chance that she could be alive." You were finally able to breathe out. You looked past the Magi into the horizon for a second before continuing.

"But she would've gone back to the castle and taken it back already. I know that she was said to be very intelligent so she would've taken back what was hers already." It was a simple excuse, but sometimes those are the best ones. This answer also seemed to convince Judar just enough to the point where he stopped eyeing you as if you were an undercover spy. He leaned back and placed his hands on his hips, a smirk now placed upon his face. It did not sit well with you.

"Then all we need to do is find her and use her for our advantage. Then the Kou can dispose of her like they were supposed to all those years ago." You couldn't help your eyes widening and your mouth slightly parting. _'I should've known they wanted me dead.'_ A small pit began to form in your stomach and you almost felt as if you wanted to throw up. You could tell that the color probably drained from your face but you were lucky that Judar was too busy beaming about his discovery to notice.

"So do you know what she looks like? That would help a lot." He finally looked back at you, but you had already returned to your original state for the most part. The Magi unconsciously leaned towards you, anticipating your response. You were starting to regret what you said, only slightly though. You had to think of something quick or Judar would get suspicious with how long you were taking considering that it was quite a simple question.

"I've never seen her personally. And even if I did it's been nine years. She could've changed a lot over that time. Obviously, she's going to have the characteristics we all have like the curly hair and sharp nails and teeth, but other than that I don't know anything."You emphasized your point by flicking your messy hair over your shoulder, waving your fingers in front of him, and opening your mouth slightly to show your sharp canines. You felt slightly proud about your answer knowing that it was better than making up characteristics and him figuring out you were lying. Then your conscience started telling you how skeptical you sounded. _'What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah she had (e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair and her name is (Y/n) and I'm also her.'_ You believed that for the moment you had gotten yourself out of the danger zone. Your slight feeling of accomplishment didn't last long.

"Whatever, I'll find her. And when I do I'm going to get those weapons and Kou will be the strongest empire ever!" You had never seen someone look so happy and deadly at the same time. You'd never understand how someone could get so excited by the possibility of killing someone, and then creating an empire that would kill many more people. Trying to clear your head, you looked over the edge of the carpet only to see that you two had gotten much closer to the ground than previously. You were now able to make out the surroundings and see the people moving below, but you were starting wish you couldn't. Flags with a symbol that you could slightly recognize were on top of some buildings, and when you finally realized where you were you felt your heart stop. You looked back at Judar who had the largest smirk you've ever seen on his face, his head resting in the palm of his hand.

"Welcome to the Kou Empire little slave."

 


End file.
